


The Librarian

by ElizabethMarsh



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMarsh/pseuds/ElizabethMarsh
Summary: How different would it be if Cedric wasn't the one to die from the hands of Ludmoore?
Relationships: Cedric/Orube | Rebecca Rudolph
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. One time he wasn’t quick enough

**Author's Note:**

> Altering the canon for I'm still bitter about Cedric/Orube's fate in the comics. Not sorry.

‘They’re afraid of us! You can’t give up!’

I was too focused on trying to change Will’s mind to understand what was happening behind my back. And when the Eye attacked, it was already too late for me to avoid the streak of light racing towards me. Through the blinding blue flash I’ve only managed to notice reptile silhouette on my right, rushing between me and Ludmoore.

‘NO! Don’t attack her!’

Cedric’s screech and paralysing pain reached me simultaneously, along with the awareness what he was about to do- and what he didn’t manage. Then, the world went completely silent. I watched how he rapidly turned from me to the enemy. I watched the unnaturally blue sky rolling in front of my eyes, as I lost my balance. I hit the ground. I felt the soft, warm sand underneath me, cushioning my fall. I saw the magical lights flickering, as the Guardians picked up the fight. And then I closed my eyes, hoping to escape from hell unleashing around me.

Something- someone big picked me up and gently held against their body. Smooth skin of the serpent, suprisingly warm to touch, told me who was my salvation from that place. My hearing was slowly coming back, along with the slithering sound on the ground, waves crushing against the shore and fading noise of the battle, as we were moving farther and farther away

It was almost calm around when we started to climb up and then suddenly stopped. I was placed gently on the cold, harsh ground, which encouraged me to open my eyes and look around. We were on the rock shelf , sticking out of the cliff, with its walls protecting us from the wind and sight of the battle- only a vast tile of sapphire ocean and endless azure sky, separated by the thin line of the horizon, was seen from where we were.  
And, of course- Cedric. Back in his human form, he kneeled next to me, tensed, pale, and with the look on his face I won’t be able to forget, his facial features twisted by fear and despair. He looked like he was about to cry, and in the second all that picture made me realize what I’ve been blind to before. First, Cedric was a liar. This one wasn’t actually new, knowing his past, but the fact he lied to me too seemed painfully mean and unfair. Second, he loved me. Despite all of his lost, rotten soul, he felt things too powerful to ignore at this point. I’ve seen this look before, on the faces of people looking at the death of their lov- and there came the third realization.

‘I’m sorry’ he finally spoke. ‘I’m so sorry for what I’ve done, and I’m so sorry I didn’t manage to prevent this. You probably think it’s all my fault, and you are right’

‘Yes’ my breath was short and my voice weak. ‘it’s all your fault’ I paused, waiting for his reaction.

He looked even more pitiful than before, even though I didn’t think it was possible. If I had enough strength, I might as well slapped him.

‘But now there is no point in blaming you’ I resumed. ‘We don’t have much time and I have things I would like to say to you and hear from you. Funny how the grim figure of death changes our priorities’

Cedric twitched. ‘What are you talking about?! You’re not dying, I’m not letting you. Everything’s all right.’

‘Stop!’ I forced myself to reach and grab his wrist. I felt the pain in my whole body, as I moved against the rocks, trying to get myself into half-sitting position. He freed himself from my fingers and rushed to help me, putting his arm under my back, making me far more comfortable than I was before. ‘Can you please stay like this for the moment? Thank you. I’d rather not to be in agony while I do my last confession.’ I took a sharp breath and spoke again. ‘I said there is no point in blaming you, so I’m not going to dwell on what a reckless, selfish, short-sighted and manipulative bastard you are, because by now you should’ve realized it by yourself. So I just want you to know, I understand why you did all these horrible things, because I, too, am the stranger to this planet, home-sick and lonely.’

I fell silent for a moment and looked at him carefully. He was close to me, and I could almost feel how he was holding his breath, staring at me with anticipation.

‘We are similar, you and I’ he smiled lightly, hearing this. ‘And maybe that’s why I grew fond of you over these few weeks we had, Cedric. And if you didn’t plot behind my back, I believe we could have had a future together’

‘I wanted you to come to Meridian with me’ he whispered.

‘If you had found the right way, I would’

‘When I realized it, it was already too late’ Cedric looked down, visibly ashamed. ‘You showed me there is something more to life than seeking power and revenge. I wish I had played it all better. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me, Orube’ he said softly.

I moved a little closer to him, feeling weaker and colder. The pain was slowly fading, as I was trying to concentrate on the sound of the waves, the smell of salty air, and Cedric’s arms, holding me a little tighter. It must have been a beautiful view, us, on this boulder, the glowing blue see underneath, the cloudless sky above. At this moment it didn’t matter the whole world was fake, he was a liar, I was on the brink of life- everything was far away from the shelter his embrace gave me. Warm sunlight on my face reminded me of Basiliade and made me sad to think I will never see it again. I remembered the orange glow of the lakes, the howling winds, children running to their morning practice, calm brought by the summer evening after a hot day spent outside, and I was glad I had the privilege to call this place home. I looked up at Cedric, locked his eyes with mine and thought of him- how he wasn’t as lucky as me with his search for the place in the world. I didn’t know what will become of him, and I felt pity.

‘I bitterly regret we didn’t have more time’ I whispered and closed my eyes.

***

The Guardians defeated Ludmoore fueled by rage and bitterness, releasing the raw power of elements, making him pay for all the hurt he caused them. And when the world inside the book began to crumble, they hurried to seek their lost friends.

They found Cedric kneeling on the rock shelf, with his head bowed down, uncontrollably sobbing. When they approached, he looked up. His hands, his clothes, the ground around him- were all stained with ink.


	2. There is no fun in torturing someone already dead on the inside

The journey to Kandrakar was all a blur to Cedric. He only remembered the Guardians practically dragging him away, far from that damned beach. Then, in a single flash, they were back in the bookshop. Seven of them, for somehow Will managed to get her precious Matt Olsen back. The boy, clearly angry, said something to him, but honestly, Cedric didn’t listen. The girls didn’t seem to pay attention as well, still shocked after what happened just moments ago. Then, they travelled to the fortress (he wasn’t sure how, only that it was fast and painless). They landed in the wide corridor, where Cedric was separated from the merry company and escorted by the guards to a bright room, which appeared to be the baths. Quiet, almost ghost-like servants handled him from the door, and led him through the narrow bridge over a pond to a steaming tub. Two of them helped him take off his stained clothes, the third poured something aromatic into the hot water. He didn’t really care what was happening to him at this point, so he obediently entered the tub. The water was almost painful on his skin, yet pleasingly relaxing. One of the servants, holding a brush and a sponge, reached for his hand, and Cedric noticed he was still covered in ink.

‘No!’ he snapped, pulling his hand back ‘Go away. I want to be left alone’

The servants hesitated, but finally walked away and closed the door. Cedric sighed, and sat in the water, keeping his arms over the surface. He wasn’t ready to part with that last thing left of her, even if he will have to greet the Oracle himself in this state. He held his hands close to the chest, and thought about all the things that led him to this point in life, not even trying to stop the flowing tears. He didn’t know how long he stayed like this, but the water has gone cold a long time before he left it.

***

The Guardians sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the Oracle. It was silent and empty, and they didn’t feel like talking, still trying to process what have happened. Never before did they experience the loss of such a close, dear friend. They shared battles, and worries, and victories, and joys with Orube, and now, just like that, she’s not there. The eldest, most skilled in the battle, was killed by a surprise attack, because she was the only one brave enough to defend the Heart of Kandrakar, to prevent it from getting into the unworthy hands.

Will was sitting on the floor, leaning her head on Taranee’s thigh. She could hear Hay Lin crying, and focusing on that sound was probably the only thing that kept her from crying herself. She felt like she should be with Matt, but the joy his return brought was not enough to help her through the pain she felt. She failed as a leader, and the guilt was there to stay. Perhaps forever. On days like this she became a weak girl, who was never meant to be in charge. Of course, she wasn’t the only one to blame, she thought to herself. The one to blame was the one who started it all, that evil man, never changing, always hungry for power. And here’s another thing the Guardians failed- they were meant to keep an eye on him, and yet-

The Oracle’s entrance cut Will’s sad reflections. He walked alone, maybe because he decided Yan Lin’s and Endarno’s company will only make things worse. His footsteps echoed through the empty amphitheater as he approached the girls and halted next to the Keeper.

‘Stand up, Will’ he commanded and offered her his hand ‘Now is not the time for mourning and self-blaming. We have to deal with him first, and then we can talk.’

‘I don’t want to see his treacherous face ever again’ Will stood up, ignoring the help he proposed.

‘She’s right’ added Cornelia, standing up as well ‘with all respect, you cannot expect us to bear his sight so soon after… after everything that have happened.’

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and stared at the Oracle, waiting.

‘I did not say it was going to be easy’ he hesitated, and then sighed with resignation. ‘Very well. Until the council is here and we can hold a proper trial, I will deal with him myself. Go now and leave me, I believe you have a report to fill and a friend to comfort. Take Matt home and start thinking of a good excuse for him. We will meet soon, Guardians.

When the girls left, Himerish sat in silence on the platform in the middle of the hall, placing hands on his knees, allowing himself to meditate for a little while, before calling the guards and ordering to bring in the prisoner.

Cedric walked in accompanied by two elite warriors protecting Kandrakar. Even though he was tall, he appeared thin and harmless in his white, basic robe, standing between muscular men in armours. The fact he did not take his eyes off the floor since they entered only strengthened this impression.

‘Master, do you want us to stay?’ asked one of the guards.

‘No, leave him with me’ the Oracle ordered ‘I don’t think he is going to be much of a threat.’

When the doors closed behind the warriors, Cedric finally lifted his head.

‘Interesting, I’ve never considered pride to be one of your vices’ he commented venomously.

‘I am not in the mood to hear your sarcastic remarks, and all honestly, you shouldn’t be either’ Himerish gave him a cold look.

‘I doubt I will be in a mood for anything ever again.’

‘The world may still surprise you’

‘Why am I here?’ Cedric asked, his voice lined with anger ‘Am I to be judged without the trial? Very well. There is nothing waiting for me on any planet, nothing I would like to do, nothing I would like to ask of you or anyone else anymore. For all I care, I might as well rot in the Tower of Mists.’

In the moments like this, Himerish hated the gifts granted to him. He was supposed to be an objective authority, his judgment never clouded by irrelevant factors. But sitting here, hearing the thoughts of man in front of him, feeling the emotional storm raging inside of him, the Oracle couldn’t help being moved. Compassion is a virtue, but having it towards someone like that caused a serious moral dilemma, only time and reflexion will solve.

‘Cedric, how is it you ruin every opportunity you’re ever given?

‘I don’t know’ Cedric said quietly, suddenly calm and resigned, looking down once again. ‘But I know I will never forgive myself this one’

The Oracle finally understood what was this boy looking at- smudges of ink covering his lightly shaking hands.

‘Go now, Cedric. Go and rest.’ Himerish stood up ‘Your fate will be decided another time.’

Cedric listened and walked silently to the door. He didn’t feel like asking why they are not going to imprison him right away, or why the Oracle’s eyes were gleaming with tears.

***

The guards escorted Cedric to his new room and closed the door behind him. ‘Well, it’s better than Tower of Mists’ he thought to himself. The room was spacious, bright, clean, even had two windows in the wall opposite to the entrance. The decoration was typical for Kandrakar. ‘They really couldn’t resists those stupid mosaics or useless ponds’ he noticed, looking around. The door leading to the bathing room and one comfortable bed placed near the window appeared to be the only interesting things. Cedric sat on the edge of the mattress and thought of the time he spent in the fortress before. Today he wore much finer robe and was placed in a better room, but he would rather be back in his prison cell, knowing Orube is safe, than stay in this luxury, in the world without her. The famous serpent, second most ruthless tyrant of Meridian, feared commander and right hand of Prince Phobos, laid down, utterly defeated. This night was spent on endless weeping, replaying memories in his head and bringing back every mistake he’s ever made. And not a single minute of sleep.

***

The next day was empty and meaningless. Cedric practically didn’t move from his bed. The silence was only broken by the quiet footsteps of servants, who brought him his meal. And then came back, to take the untouched plate. This repeated a few times, until thirst made Cedric move and pour himself a glass of water from a silvery jar they placed next to his bed. Encouraged by an achievement he decided to take a bath, in which he forced himself to finally wash out the remaining ink. After that, he noticed a new robe neatly folded on the shelf by the mirror. Grateful for the service, he put it on, just in time to open the door, for someone unexpected has just knocked.

‘Greetings, Cedric’ said Himerish and walked in, without waiting for an invitation. ‘I’m glad to see you are doing better.’

‘Greetings.’ Cedric’s voice sounded probably colder than he planned. ‘What, pray tell, brings you here… sir?’

‘I want to talk to you’

‘We’ve already talked’

‘Yes, of course’ the Oracle smiled sadly ‘I want to talk to you about Orube.’

Cedric took a deep breath, trying to calm his elevated heartbeat. It was the first time he heard someone saying her name out loud since the Book.

‘What do you want to know?’ he asked, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

‘Nothing, I was planning to do most of the talking’ Himerish stood at the edge of this ridiculous pond, taking the most mentoring posture he could. ‘I want to share my memories of her with you. Perhaps you will find them as precious as I do. She came here, to Kandrakar, at a young age, to continue following her warrior path. She was, as you know, from Basiliade- my home planet as well. Beautiful place, Basiliade, and it’s always a pity to leave it for the cold walls and vast halls of this fortress. Orube was very bright, dedicated and hard- working. Her teacher, Luba, always said she’s most likely the best of her students.’

‘Luba, I heard that name before. I mean, she talked about her back in the bookshop’

‘Quite possible you did, for Luba and Orube had a very special bond between the master and her pupil. But, truth be told, we all really liked Orube, this composed, brave, proud girl, and an amazing fighter. That is why we made a decision to make her a Guardian, when Taranee left the group. She was our best choice and she eventually proved she deserved it. She was a respected figure amongst the members of the Council. I personally, owe her much as well- she was the one who brought me back from my exile, when Phobos decided to take over Kandrakar. But I believe you don’t need to hear this particular story.’

‘Why are you telling me all this?’ Cedric did his best to swallow the tears. ‘I know she was a good person. Far better than I can ever aspire to be.’

‘I’m trying to make you understand you are not the only one who loved her. Perhaps knowing you are not alone in your grief will help you. And remember, people WE love never really die.

‘You see, that’s the point. You all know she loved you back. I don’t. I don’t even know if she would be able to forgive me.’

Himerish smiled at Cedric once again, and headed to the door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

‘We are hosting a ceremony for her tomorrow. You are allowed to come, if you want to. Perhaps you will find the answers you’re looking for. The proper clothing will be delivered soon.’ And just like that, he walked out, closing the door quietly behind himself.

***

‘Oracle, I saw you leaving Cedric’s chamber. Did you tell him what’s going to happen?’

‘No, Yan Lin, I didn’t. I dropped the hints, but I think he is still too blinded by grief to understand what I meant. It may be for the better- he almost deserves the hell he is going through now.’

‘Almost?’

‘I can’t help feeling sorry for him, that’s all’

‘And did you tell the Guardians?’

‘I didn’t, and I’m not going to until tomorrow. Oh, and I forbid you to do it, Yan Lin. They have a lesson to learn, for this whole story was a test they failed.’

‘Yes, you are almost certainly right’

‘Almost?’

Yan Lin only smiled in response.


	3. The sound of drums and what did it bring

The next day really didn’t start perfectly for Cedric. True, he managed to fall asleep last night, but then he stayed in his dreams for longer than he planned, so he felt like a pathetic excuse of a lizard. Eating breakfast (which had already gone cold by the time he woke up) and taking a shower helped him a bit, and he finally felt strong enough to take a look at the ceremonial robes which arrived this morning.

The robes were black. It wouldn’t be considered weird, if the members of the Council ever wore black, but they didn’t, not to his knowledge. So he just shrugged it off as some special tradition. His set consisted of the grey pants and black robe, with a green sash tied around the waist and green embroidery placed on the shoulders. It looked nice and reminded him of his old clothes he wore back in Meridian. Bad days for his soul, good for his style and fashion sense. So Cedric dressed up, brushed his hair and made himself more or less presentable, even though he still hasn’t made up his mind about going to the great hall. When he was ready, he just sat there in silence. Some relatively young member of the Council Cedric didn’t know dropped by to inform him the ceremony will begin soon, confirming his suspicion everyone is going to wear black today.

Cedric pulled himself together and walked to the door, trying to ignore the anxiety rising inside of him, but the moment he reached for the handle, he understood he will not go there. He didn’t know how is the ceremony going to look like, but he knew it will be impossible for him to go through it without breaking down again. So he turned back, headed for the windows and sat on the floor, facing away from the door. ‘If someone comes for me, they will think I’m meditating over my loss. Sages love that sort of things.’ he thought.

***

The Great Hall was filled with the members of Congregation, concentric circles of figures dressed in black, facing an empty platform in the middle. The room was dark and silent, frozen in expectance for what was about to happen. Then, this calmness was broken by the Oracle, who ascended to the dais and lifted his arms.

‘Let us begin’ he spoke, and on his command the drummers began to hit the drums, creating the rhythm strongly resembling the heartbeat.

***

The sound reached Cedric in his chamber, as it echoed through the whole fortress. The beat was getting faster and faster, as he sat there alone, listening to its almost hypnotic frequency. It was powerful, magical, its speed increasing with every minute, reaching the crazy heights. And then, just when it seemed it can’t get any faster, everything stopped and the silence has fallen.

So he sat there, alone, with a ringing in his ears after the sudden cut of that loud sound. The minutes passed, the dark clouds rolled in front of the windows, and suddenly, Cedric felt regret. ‘I should have come there.’ he thought. ‘It was the least I could do for her, for the memory of her. After all, it was just a ceremony. So what if someone would see me in my pathetic state? They all hate me anyway, and now I missed my only chance to say goodbye. Perhaps it’s not too late…’

The sound of the opening door and soft, quiet footsteps pulled him back to reality. ‘Here we go.’ He sighed internally. ‘It must be the Oracle, only those Basiliadians walk like that.’

‘It’s a pity you didn’t come. I bet you look dashing in black.’ A female voice rang out behind him. Cedric knew that voice, and hearing it made him jump to his feet.

Orube stood in front of him, looking beautiful in the flowing robe of white chiffon, with her eyes gleaming, her posture straightened. She sent him an authentic smile, the one he knew he will always carry in his heart.

‘How is it possible?’ Cedric found himself unable to move, afraid to ruin this moment, for even if she was an illusion, he still wanted her to stay.

‘I was granted the place in the Council of Kandrakar, for the Oracle decided that as an ex-guardian who sacrificed herself on the mission, I have a full right to it. Thanks to him, I can stay here, in the Temple.’

‘So you are real?’ his voice broke.

She opened her arms and let him sunk into her embrace. Cedric was visibly taller than her, but it didn’t stop him from resting his head on her shoulder. She was warm, firm, her scent reminded him of cedar and lemon.

‘I am real’ she stroked his hair gently and tightened the embrace. ‘And I forgive you.’

‘How can you forgive me so easily? I’ve done horrible things.’

‘Because I love you, Cedric.’

***

Orube and Cedric sat on the floor, leaning on the side of the bed. It wasn’t perhaps the most elegant solution, considering they were both still wearing their ceremonial clothes, but at that moment they didn’t really care about anything except for each other. The room was silent and dim, for the dark clouds outside blocked the usual soft light Kandrakar was bathing in. Somewhere in the distance, the soft music played, reminding them they are not the only people in the universe.

‘It appears the Council is having a party’ observed Cedric ‘Don’t you want to go down there and join them? They’ll be missing you.’

‘Only if you accompany me’ Orube smiled. ‘But all honestly, I would like to stay here for a while, if you don’t mind. The crowds or loud music have never been amongst my favourites.'

‘I fondly remember hiding on an empty balconies above the ballroom to read the book during the banquets.’ He chuckled, bringing back the memories ‘But that was before I became a very important member of the Court of Phobos and got used to the spotlight. I even enjoy it now, but today the privilege of being in the centre of attention is yours.’

‘Why so?’

‘Because of how you look, for example.’

‘And how do I look?’ she stared at him, expecting an honest answer.

Cedric fell silent and looked at her. Initially he meant the colour of her outfit is standing out, but that question made him analyse her appearance a little deeper. The dress was perfect for her, with the crossed collars, long, wide sleeves gathered around the wrists, wide sash tied to emphasize the waist and long skirt following her every move. Her hair was silky black, her golden eyes framed with dark eyeliner seemed even more cat-like than usual. In the poorly lit room, she appeared to be glowing. ‘How am I supposed to answer that?’ he thought. ‘she could challenge the beauty of every princess I’ve ever seen. I shouldn’t have mentioned her looks, I’ll only embarrass myself now.’

‘Well, you look… very pretty.’

‘Huh, it’s something’ she seemed amused. ‘For someone so eloquent and cultured, you really are terrible at paying compliments.’

‘That sounds like a challenge.’ Cedric stood up, straightened the folds of his robe and offered his hand to Orube. ‘I’m going to prove I can and I will do better.’

She gladly accepted his help, and soon they both stood in front of the window.

‘Now, Orube’ he couldn’t even comprehend what joy did addressing her by this name bring him. ‘look at those steely, storm clouds, crushing and mixing, showing the pure power of the elements. You know you can admire them with delight and respect, but try challenging them, and you can find yourself in a serious trouble. Can you see it?

‘I can.’

‘Great. And can you see, there on the right, this bright glimmer of light piercing through the clouds? This sky reminds me of you, for you are strong, powerful, commanding respect, just like the clouds. And yet, if someone looks closer, he can see the signs of great kindness, just like this light. And from the signs one can deduce, there is so much goodness and hope in you to guide someone lost even in the deepest darkness.’

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled him in for the gentle kiss, grateful for his words, grateful for this new life she was given. And he kissed her back, feeling hope for the first time in forever.

And so they stood, a woman and a man, white and black figures against the stormy sky.


	4. The Trial

Three days later, in the morning before the trial, Orube rushed into Cedric’s room visibly nervous, interrupting his breakfast. She pointed her finger at him, then the bathroom and gave him a sign to follow her. In the time it took him to finish the rest of his tea and catch up, she already placed a chair in front of the mirror and put out a lot of hair accessories she brought in a little bag that now stood on the countertop. She pulled her hair back with the red scarf, matching her traditional Basiliadian robe. She chose this outfit over the usual clothing members of the Council wore, for, as she told Cedric, ‘she was too young to forever ruin her looks with this unappealing, pale-green monstrosity’. He wouldn’t even speculate it had something to do with the fact he was staying in Kandrakar, for she had a full right to maintain the looks for herself, yet he was secretly pleased with this choice. And he agreed, everyday clothing of the sages was, in fact, ugly. At least the Oracle respected her whim, possibly because he wanted her to have a better treatment, considering the circumstances which made her en Elder.

‘Sit down.’ She ordered, pointing the tip of the comb at him.

‘Why am I doing this?’ ho moaned, but obeyed. Unlike Orube, who didn’t have any problem with waking up, Cedric preferred his mornings slow and quiet, because it took him a long time to become fully awake,

‘I’m going to braid your hair. We’re going into the battle, so we’re going to look like this.’ she lifted her chin ‘You never see the warrior fighting with his hair let loose, do you?’

‘Happened to me a few times.’ he admitted ‘Besides, will you be needing help with braiding your hair? For I’m afraid I can’t help with that matter’

‘I can handle, thank you. Now stay still.’

She brushed his hair away from his face, side-parted it and started to separate it into the strands, using her fingers. It was a nice feeling, so Cedric, still feeling sleepy, closed his eyes and surrendered to the calm it brought, listening to the soft sounds of brushing, comb clacking against the countertop and delicate footsteps, as she walked around him. When he was almost asleep in the chair, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said:

‘You can open your eyes now, I’m finished.’

She opted for the double rows of intricate braids on each side of the head, coming together at the back of the head to wrap around the semi-high ponytail.

‘Thank you.’ he squeezed her hand ‘It looks nice’

‘Yes, you do.’ She nodded her head, but did not smile. ‘Cedric, can you promise me something?’ she asked, catching his stare in the mirror.

‘I’ll do my best’

‘Don’t give them the reason to put you back in that prison cell. You, ending up in the Tower of Mists is out of question, do you understand?’

‘I do. You shouldn’t worry in advance’ He stood up and kissed her brow. ‘Go, get prepared. I’ll see you at the trial.’

She hesitated, but eventually packed her bag and walked out, leaving Cedric alone with his thoughts.

***

Every member of the Council of Kandrakar came to watch the trial that were about to happen. They sat in the stands, filling the amphitheater. Orube, the Guardians and Matt Olsen occupied the first row, closest to the platform where the Triumvirate stood. It was loud, for everyone talked about what was about to happen, making bets and speculations. Each one of the people gathered there was more or less familiar with the situation, yet the ideas, how the trial should end, varied from the capital penalty, through work for the good of the fortress, to full acquittal. Only the front row didn’t make any bets, though Irma suspected Himerish and Yan Lin had some prior wager. Which honestly seemed unfair, considering they both were the judges.

The Oracle give the audience the sign to calm down. The silence has fallen almost immediately, allowing him to call in the prisoner. The door has opened, and Cedric walked through the room buzzing with excitement. He wasn’t chained, so his movements were composed and graceful, but his face still wasn’t the face of a free man.

When he reached the platform, the Oracle gave him the sign to sit down in a single chair placed right in front of the stairs leading to the Three.

‘Let the trial begin!’ exclaimed Himerish, making all the lights go out, except for the bright streak illuminating the very centre of the hall. ‘Please, introduce yourself’

‘You know who I am’ said Cedric, and immediately regretted it, for even though he couldn’t see Orube, he was sure she just rolled her eyes.

‘We do. Introduce yourself nonetheless’ it would take much more than this to get the Oracle out of balance.

‘Lord Cedric of Meridian, on Earth known as Cedric Hoffman’ he felt like he shouldn’t really try his luck by arguing anymore.

‘Occupation?’

‘Former right hand of prince Phobos of Meridian and general of his army, current bookshop owner.’ Saying this out loud made Cedric understood what a downgrade that was.

‘Special powers?’

‘Currently none, but originally I was a powerful shape shifter.’

‘Is that all?’

‘Well, I was also able to conjure and modify simple, raw energy into things such as blasts, but shape shifting has always been my most powerful trait. The human form, in which I stand before you, is the manifest of this power, for I’ve always considered the reptile-shape to be my original form.’

‘What, your parents were lizards?’ Irma’s theatrical whisper didn’t go unnoticed.

‘The Oracle is the one asking questions.’ Endarno silenced her, visibly irritated.

Himerish nodded and continued:

‘Today, you are not here to be judged for your work for Phobos of Meridian. We would like to hear about your connection to Johnatan Ludmoore. When did you first hear this name?’

‘I heard it from the friend, in the context of the house with a significant library, about to be destroyed. I decide to visit his place as a part of my work in the bookshop. It was soon after my banishment to Earth.’

‘Did you know then Ludmoore was your fellow countryman, who meddled in dark magic?’

‘I did not. I went to his library, hoping to find some rare books to my collection, that’s all.’

‘What made you choose the book of Elements, when you visited the library?’

‘I was generally interested in the books considering magic’ Cedric hesitated. ‘But there was something else. I think the book somehow tried to get my attention.’

‘Why were you interested in the books about magic in the first place?’ inquired the Oracle.

Well, how do I say this…’ Cedric smiled. ‘I confess humans are far from being my favourite company in the universe, but I must admit they have a great passion for both reading and writing, resulting in an immense library this world can offer. To read through it all is impossible in one lifetime, so I decided to start with something closest to home, even though both their concept and knowledge of magic are very shallow and limited.’

‘But somehow, you managed to get this special book and use it imprison the young boy present here today, through your collaboration with Johnatan Ludmoore. Would you mind filling us in?’

‘Not at all. I do admit I made a deal with Johnatan Ludmoore, in which he offered me the way back home, to Meridian, if I follow his orders. He did not tell me his full plan, he was revealing the pieces of it to me, when I needed to take the action. The first step was trapping a mortal, with strong connection to the Guardians, in the book. Matt Olsen, the client of my bookshop, was the easiest target. So one evening I just created an opportunity, and when Olsen tried to open the book, it absorbed and trapped him inside. That was practically the end of my part, or so I thought. When Will refused to give up the Heart of Kandrakar and the book trapped us all, Johnatan Ludmoore sent me to deal with the Guardians. That’s all the bidding I’ve done for him.’

‘So you admit you have done all the things you are accused of today?’ the Oracle seemed somehow surprised.

‘Yes, I do.’

The gathered crowd murmured, apparently just as suprised as the Oracle was. Everyone was asking themselves the same questions: 'Isn't the great Lord Cedric going to defend himself? Lie his way out of the hopeless situation he was in?'

‘It’s true Johnatan Ludmoore is the one directly responsible for both the imprisonment of Matt Olsen AND the assault on Orube of Basiliade, but you are the one who made it possible, therefore you are considered his accomplice.' pointed out Himerish 'And even though only one of the victims decided to press charges against you, everything you’ve done back there on Earth has led to an avalanche of problems for both the Guardians, and the Council. Are you aware of the consequences of your actions?

‘I am.’ Cedric bowed his head. ‘But you are getting one thing wrong. It wasn’t the collaboration with Ludmoore. He was a telepath, he proved it when we first met, by greeting me in the language of Metamoor and answering the questions I’ve never said out loud. As you know, mind reading is a very powerful and dangerous ability, allowing to enter somebody’s head and take the highest form of control over them, because once they know your thoughts, they can shape your every answer, behaviour, even your ideas. Therefore, I believe I have been manipulated from the very first moment I laid my eyes on that cursed book.’

‘So you’re saying you are innocent.’ threw in Endarno.

‘No, I’m saying there were the extenuating circumstances.’ Cedric continued. ‘I’m not completely innocent, because I let him corrupt me, but I was so blinded by darkness and hatred, it made me an easy target. I believe that if-’ he caught Orube’s eyes ‘if I were to be left alone, I would have become the better person some… some people wanted me to be. That is all I have to say.’

‘Correct me if I’m wrong, for I wasn’t present during your first trial in this fortress, but weren’t you the one always considered the master of lies and manipulation? Endarno frowned. ‘It’s hard to believe you suddenly became the puppet of an aspiring warlock who spend his life on exile and obviously lacked both diplomatic and social skills?

‘My friend, I will allow myself to correct you’ The Oracle lifted his finger as he spoke. ‘Lord Cedric may seem like a master of deception, but we cannot forget that even though in Meridian he had a power over the soldiers and simple folk, he always remained under the strong influence of Phobos. We shouldn’t be bringing up this story, for it’s already in the past, but we can find some interesting similarities between the two. For example, both then and now, Cedric was willing to do almost anything that was asked of him, because he was promised the reward he was obsessed about. Then, if I remember correctly, it was a place in the Garden of Whisperers, now- a way back home. Interesting to see the same man making the same mistake twice, but if you analyse the situation, his motives are becoming transparent.

Cedric felt like the Oracle just straight up insulted him, but standing up to him wasn’t really the best solution right now, so he strategically nodded and remained silent.

‘Let me ask you one more question, Lord Cedric, and may your answer be honest, for I will know if you lie.’ The Oracle maintained eye contact with him ‘Do you regret the things you did and are willing to become a better person?’

‘I wholeheartedly do.’ Cedric whispered.

‘Is there anything you would like to ask of us?’ Yan Lin spoke for the first time since the beginning of the trial.

‘Please, don’t send me back to Earth. I see no point in living there anymore.’

‘Very well.’ the Oracle stood up ‘We are going consult and share the verdict when we are back. Till then, I declare a break.’. The three of them turned back and walked out, letting the doors shut behind them.


	5. Apparently you can get a job at the Temple of Congregation

That evening, Cedric (now a free man) and Orube (now a happier woman) sat on the balcony of the fortress, contemplating the sky and enjoying their first moments of peace since the whole mess had started. The air was lovely, their hands were entwined, the world seemed just a little brighter.

‘I feel like I’m somehow back at the beginning of this story’ confessed Cedric, staring emptily in the void of infinity spreading under their feet.

‘Disagree.’ Said Orube, but there was no anger in her voice. ‘Now we are both the prisoners of this fortress, unable to ever see our homeland again’

Cedric looked up at her and saw sadness, one she hid so well from him for the past few days. He didn’t think it through before, but for her things were so different now- her existence in the physical form limited to the walls of this palace. Orube loved her home planet, and Cedric could only imagine how painful it was to have it taken away so suddenly, for even if his experiences might have seemed similar, deep inside he knew they weren’t. But it was still too soon to ask how she felt and talk it through. Comforting wasn’t really his best skill, but he put his arm around her and gently stroked her shoulder, trying to provide some consolation.

‘Well, you can always visit Basiliade in your spirit form.’

‘It’s not the same’

‘I know. How about possessing some innocent body then? I’m sure you can learn it if you try hard enough’

‘Yeah, I shall start with possessing you and making you annoy the Oracle so bad, he will send you to the Tower of Mists again.’

‘That would be unfortunate, since he’s just hired me. Funny, I’ve never dreamed the temple needs someone to take care of their massive library.’ Cedric rubbed his chin.

‘They don’t.’Orube sighed. ‘You deceived them with your pretty words and white lies, and under your spell they felt sorry for you.’

‘I’ve always known pity is a powerful weapon. I should use it more often.’

‘You serpent!’She detangled from his embrace and hit his arm.

He chuckled and hugged her again. She didn’t protest.

‘Why didn’t you ask them to send you back to Meridian? I thought this was your main goal in life.’

‘I think I wouldn’t be able to feel at home there, not anymore’

‘Why not?’ she inquired.

‘I…’Cedric hesitated. While he was getting used to those famous human feelings, talking about them still wasn’t easy. ‘I don’t want to be where you are not. Never again. Now I can only imagine a home with you, beside you.’

She was quiet for a while. And when she spoke, it was only a whisper.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

***

Cedric didn’t really mind his new job at the Temple. He walked throgh the vast corridors, balconies and passages of the great library, discovering places which seemed untouched for years, carrying the magical lights to the poorly lit regions, trying to make sense of mess left behind by someone who might had worked here before. He helped the Council Members with their searches for the particular volumes, he read a lot in his free time, gaining knowledge he would never find anywhere else in the world, he thought about his past and planned his future, determined to make this strange, cold place his new home.

Orube was spending quite some time on Council meetings, doing her best to gain approval of the Triumvirate and the rest of the Elders, actively taking part in the life of the Fortress. She worked on her combat skills, both to become the master she always wanted to be, and to be ready to protect Kandrakar in the hour of need. When the Guardians were coming, she made sure they told her all about life in Heatherfield and how it’s changing, for even though she didn’t speak openly about this, she missed Earth just a little bit.

She visited him quite often when he worked. Sat on his desk, messed with his papers, borrowed his books. He waited for her after the Council meetings, made sure she’s rested, and joined her for the battle trainings almost everyday.

They were taking things slow, giving each other time to heal, to fully forgive, to get used to one another’s company. Sometimes it was awkward between them, since their customs and ideas of love varied dramatically, yet they handled it well, learning from every mistake they made. And if they are lucky enough, the future waiting for them will be as bright as the two suns of Basiliade, she so often dreamed about at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay of the last chapter- I had a lot on my hands with the pandemcic going around, but now I figured I shouldn't have left anything unfinished when the clock strikes midnight tonight. I hope you'll enjoy my work and I wish you all a happy New Year 2021!  
> Love   
> Eliza


End file.
